


Wrong direction

by IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting



Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Fictober 2020, Gen, Nami is done with idiots, Zoro’s sense of direction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-01
Updated: 2020-10-01
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:56:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 269
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26753929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting/pseuds/IDontKnowWhatIAmWriting
Summary: Zoro doesn’t understand how people can find things and make them appear when he was there a second ago and it wasn’t there.
Relationships: Nami & Roronoa Zoro
Series: Fictober 2020 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1951498
Comments: 4
Kudos: 26





	Wrong direction

**Author's Note:**

> Hiii there,
> 
> I’m writing this fictober because why not. I hope you’ll like it 😊
> 
> “No, come back!”
> 
> Edit: I decided to post the chapters as separate works. It will be easier for you guys to find the work you like!

"No come back!"

Zoro stopped and looked around, trying to find where the voice had come from. "Here upstairs you idiot."

He looked up and saw Nami on the second floor of the building. "Oi Zoro, take the stairs to your right and come here." And so he did...or at least he thought. There were no stairs on his right.

Nami said something again. "Your right. You know like your right arm. That right. It's that direction." Nami pointed to the place where he was supposed to go. He was sure he had gone that way. So he went over to the way Nami was pointing...and there were still no stairs. Irritation crept upon him. Zoro walked back to the middle of the hall and looked up. "Don't give me false directions. There are no stairs there."

Nami looked dumbfounded at his. "What do you mean there are no stairs! I walked upstairs on those stairs not even a minute ago. I can literally see the stairs from here. It's right there! There! How can you miss that!?" Zoro looked again at the way that Nami was pointing at. "There are no stai-." There were stairs. He swears that those stupid stairs had not been there a second ago. It wasn't fair. It must be magical moving stairs, because he was certain that he had been here before.

Nami face palmed. That little face palm was all the time Zoro needed to get lost again. Zoro was nowhere to be seen. She sighed. Guess she should start all over again to try to find that hopeless moran.

**Author's Note:**

> You can request characters that you want to see. I still need to write some days. So if you want to see any character come up in this work, tell me!
> 
> Thank you for reading! 😊


End file.
